Talk:Tail Releasing Method
sealing technique Isn't it one?--Elveonora (talk) 14:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oui. Based on all the other reverse fūinjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Really?? Who reverted my edit? which makes more sense? "After setting up an area, the user can extract a tailed beast from its jinchūriki. The jinchūriki is bound by sealing formulas. Tobi had to wait for a very long time until Kushina's seal was weak enough to use this technique to extract Kurama." or ""After setting up an area, the user can extract a tailed beast from its jinchūriki. The jinchūriki is bound by sealing formulas. Tobi had to wait for a very long time until Kushina's seal was weak enough to use this technique to extract the Kurama."? I added 'THE' so it makes sense... :Adding "the" in front of a name is not correct grammar. — SimAnt 17:45, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The Kurama? he isn't a thing... lol. Also now you guys mention it, that "had to wait a very long time" part is confusing and contradicting as that happened 1 year after his supposed death.--Elveonora (talk) 19:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Again, mentioning timeline screwups any opportunity. Wait for more establishment of the events. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Is the seal array holding Kushina in place a separate technique or apart of this one? If it is separate should it have it's own page?-- (talk) 22:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Probably the same technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) merger I don't see much differences between the "tailed beast removal" and "taiked beast extraction" techniques ,_, --Elveonora (talk) 03:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Me either. I suggest we get rid of the tailed beast removal technique page, and shift its stuff over to the tailed beast extraction technique page, and put Harusame's version in a section below Obito's. (talk) 04:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan road to ninja According to the movie, the actual extraction is a doujutsu. Those pillars and chains were there for other purposes likely and are a whole different technique (if any) altogether. In the movie, Kurama notes that Naruto shouldn't look into his eye because the same thing will happen as with Kushina. Later after Naruto gets knocked out with Genjutsu: Sharingan, the extraction begins without any use of pillars or seals and once the eye contact breaks, the process gets cancelled. In fact the same thing was seen in the manga, there's even detail put on Obito's Sharingan during the scene, we have just assumed something else--Elveonora (talk) 22:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Typically(read:Ever) things from movies are not taken into consideration for canon materials. That being said, why this technique never made mention of the Sharingan is beyond me.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Even when done by Kishi? And yes, the Sharingan is mandatory in this tech--Elveonora (talk) 00:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Seems so.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else cares?--Elveonora (talk) 20:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : I care. Just like we list Obito as a movie-only user of Tsukuyomi because of this movie, the information on this technique is also movie-only. See, this is what most people don't get. Kishi coming up with the plot doesn't make it, or anything presented by this movie canon, or even close to canon. Toriyama worked on a lot of the Dragonball movies, and Tite Kubo actually wrote the plots of two anime filler arcs for Bleach; didn't make them canon either. You could mention it in the Trivia, and I'd be fine with that. Or even an "Other Media" heading. But as far as considering the movie depiction to be added as fact to this technique, no. It should not. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The same happened in manga too tho, Obito looked into Kushina's eye and Kurama got extracted. There's no evidence those pillars and chains had anything to do with it. The only difference is there were no pillars or chains in the movie, so they may or may not be mandatory. The thing is, the article as is now depict only pills and chains. Her seal was broken, he didn't have to do anything else with it than put her and Kurama under genjutsu or what--Elveonora (talk) 21:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: There is evidence that those pillars and sealing formula chains had something to do with it because that's what happened in the manga. Otherwise, why move her? He killed Biwako, the ANBU, and it was only he and Kushina at the place of Naruto's birth. If he'd wanted to, according to your logic, he could have just pulled Kurama out of her right then and there; but, instead, he brought her to a new location, set up a sealing formula (the chains you mentioned), preformed a hand seal, and then took Kurama over with his Sharingan, followed by pulling the beast out. I don't care what happened in the movie. The movie isn't canon, hence why it should be added to a Trivia point. So if you're trying to use the movie to argue the manga, it'll fall on deaf ears. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, they are a technique, I'm not saying otherwise. But the actual extraction started after he used genjutsu or whatever. Also I wouldn't degrade the movie like this. Non-canon or not, it was written by the true author. It portrayed alternate events, didn't have different Narutoverse laws or anything.--Elveonora (talk) 22:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: I don't care if it was written by Kishimoto or the Emperor of Japan himself. It was a plot Kishimoto wrote for a movie, depicting a non-canon alternate series of events. It cannot properly be placed in the Naruto timeline, as mentioned on the article, so clearly Kishimoto had no intention of making it nor anything in it canon. For that reason, add the information to the Trivia if you really feel it needs mentioning. You know how the pecking order goes around here; Manga > Anime > Movie > Games > Anything else. For any other questions, refer to what I said above. That's where I stand on this issue. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So you are saying he first made a hand seal, activating the technique and only then put Kurama under genjutsu? That's plausible, even tho we saw it in reverse, the genjutsu part first and only then him forming a hand seal... but he could have done so off-panel, simply staying with that gesture post-activation. Well, okay, I'm gonna take your advice then--Elveonora (talk) 23:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC)